Jacob and Bella  a love story :
by OriginalDamonDesirezSalvatore
Summary: Love story
1. Chapter 1

As I looked past the trees in the beautiful forest , While sitting in the grassy fields drawing a couple of blue jays, in the warm summer of June. I notice someone running towards me, As I tried looking closely I notice a boy running towards me, he seemed to me like he was in a hurry to go somewhere, but until he got close enough to tell his expression I notice much fear in his face while he was running, the first words that came out from his mouth were." Can you help me?" I looked at him with curiosity. "What do you need?" he stopped and took long breaths, which showed that he was running a long distance. "I'm running from someone can you help me hide?" I looked at him puzzled by his question. "Sure, but what's your hurry?" ..." Please, there's no time to explain right know...I'll tell you later". As I tried looking for a place to hide him, he took a sudden hold of my hand, when he took hold of my hand I felt a sudden burst of energy come between our hands as he clasped harder. I then felt my cheeks becoming warm, but I and he stood looking at each other for a second, but then I faced down with sudden embarrassment looking down at the floor, with out saying a single word to what has happened. Then he took my hand and started running. "Please help me hide" he replied softly. "I took him towards the door lying down in the grassy ground, In back of my home. It was the door to the basement, as we walked toward the basement the smell of rust lingered in the air as if perceived the basement was older then I believed it was.

As I went walking with him he started to look at me wide eye "Ummm...you can let go of my hand know" he said softly as a feather trying to catch the wind," I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." I said with the feeling of the warmness of my cheeks being created. He smiled kindly "Don't worry lol is okay". Everything was quiet for a while until I decided to speak "Who are you running away from?" I asked as kindly as possible. He thought for a while to get all his words together "I was running away from a bear that wanted to get me" he said in a kind of sarcastic way" Do you believe that I would believe that?" I asked as of making a joke. He looked at me as if I knew that he was hiding something from me.

"Yeah ... Sure" he said while facing the opposite way, trying not to show any of the emotions that he had coming to him. "Are you all right, guy that I don't even know the name of?" he then turned his face towards me and removed the other emotion he was hiding with a grin. "I'm sorry, how stupid of me not to present myself to you properly, my name is Jacob" he said while looking at me for my reply also. "My name is Bella" I replied as he looked puzzled from my answer." Do I know you from somewhere Bella?" he said with a face of confusion "I don't believe I've ever seen you were you from?" he looked at me and then to check around to basement as to searching for something. "I'm sorry Bella interrupting you but I really need to go home, "do you know what time it is?" I looked at him all bummed by his reply "Umm... I believe is 3:30P.M or so around there" he looked at me surprised and ran up the stairs to the basement. He didn't even say bye in any sort of way, as I looked outside the basement I saw no sign of him, he was long gone.

As I woke up from the shinny sun hitting me in my eyes with a strong force, I remembered the laughter's outside my room, As I looked upon my bedroom door and slightly opened it a bit, I heard my dad talking to man with a distinct voice which I heard before, but couldn't remember who it was but I just remembered that voice before. I looked upon my closet to see the first clothe I spotted and put them on so I could see who that mysterious person was. As I lightly opened the door I came slowly down the stair to try to see the person while I was hiding, when I went in the middle of the stair I spotted a slender man with long black silky looking hair talking to my dad about a game, but before I could see closer to who it was, someone came behind me " Well nice to see you again Bella!" as I heard the voice I screamed with fright, for that person has scared me, when I took a glance at who it was but couldn't catch the person behind me ,because my dad came running towards the stairs " is everything all right bells?" he came walking towards me with the mysterious guy which I seemed to discover slowly who he was. "Is all right dad I just got frighten by ..." as I looked to see who it was I noticed who that guy was, it was the guy... Jacob, he was standing before me looking at me as if he was trying to let a big laugh out. "Ooh sorry dad Jacob just scared me "I looked at my dad and his friend came out to me " nice to meet you again Bella" I looked towards him and started to see the picture in my mind towards the past it was my dads best friend. " I see you don't remember me Bella, It's me Henry ". I looked "ooh yeah I remember you" I looked at him kindly. "You used to come to my house to see what kind of things you can find in my dads car, I remember it used to break up always in the middle of the streets" I smiled with the embarrassment to the bad car that we had back then. "Yes Bella, we came to stay over here, remember we moved to Tennessee but I came to visit your father. "I know I remember you and Jacob when you guys were just babies; heck I even have pictures of you guys when you guys were babies I have one of Jacob when I gave him his first bath" he smiled proudly while Jacob was looking down at the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jacob tried his best not to blush, and tried acting normal with his dads embarrassing moment he created.

Bella looked at Jacob and smiled and touched his shoulder. "Is okay, don't worry about it. My dad is the same... Very embarrassing at times." Laughs and looks at Jacob. "Do you want to talk outside?" Smiles up at Jacob.

Jacob looks up at Bella and starts remembering the last time he met her, he was running away from a pesky blood sucker.. and when he took her hand, he knew that he felt an instant connection with her and smiles at Bella. "Yes, let's go outside". Jacob smiled and followed Bella outside.

*Jacobs talks in his mind to the pack. "Hey guys, I'm having trouble!". Jacob replies to the pack nervously.*

*Sam replies automatically. "That's exactly, what the whole pack wanted to talk in our next meeting... You seem attach to the human girl known as Bella". Sam frowns unhappy.*

*Jacob frowned. "I'm not attached to her, I just feel a simple connection with her!". Jacob lied.*

*Sam knew he was lying. "Yeah, we will talk about it tonight". Leaves Jacob's mind*

Bella looked at Jacob confused. "Hello, Jacob. Are you like spacing out?". Bella looked confused.

Jacob looks up at Bella as she talks and smiles shyly. "I'm so sorry, I was just thinking about something". He spoke softly.

Bella looks at Jacob. "Is all right, don't worry. I just thought that you were getting bored with me." Sighs.

Jacob looked at Bella and un-expectantly took her hands. "I will never, get bored with you Bella". Looks into her eyes and starts feeling a sort of passion with her and drops her hands quickly, confused at his action.

Bella looked widely at Jacob.

(Note: Is still in working progress… XD.. please leave any ideas.. so I can keep on going and thanks for your comments)


End file.
